


My Heart is Like a Stallion

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Violence, Romance, Slash, also i love pet names, peter swears during sex in my head, petlar, prompt, pylar, sex in a semi public place, so sue me for that too, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt that wanted P/S and "happy to be alive/adrenaline sex".</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart is Like a Stallion

It had been a close call. Peter had come within seconds of getting caught and had almost been taken when Gabriel had shown up to disarm the agent, knocking a hypodermic needle from his hand with a dismissive wave of his hand. Another wave, and the agent was thrown against the wall, unconscious. He and Peter fled the scene after that, being forced to lay low in the basement of an empty storefront until the agents searching for them gave up and left.

It had been a messy fight, and while Peter held his own for as long as he could, he was clearly tired and hurting, if the black eye starting to bloom on his face meant anything. Still, he carried himself with a manic energy, pulling Gabriel close to him in the shadow of an empty shelving unit.

"Now is probably not the time," Gabriel breathes, mindful of the fact they're supposed to be hiding, but he slides his hands around the other man's waist regardless. "We're supposed to be hiding."

Peter's hands reach out to pull his face down.

"Help me work off this energy, then," he challenges, and Gabriel wants to say no, but he has to admit that he's wound up, too. He bends his head and Peter smiles wide, almost ruining the kiss he wanted.

As it turns out, kissing Peter is absolutely not conducive to hiding, because as soon as their lips touch he's letting out breathy moans and tugging the taller man closer, rubbing his hips against Gabriel's thigh.

"Peter," Gabriel tries, pulling away long enough to speak, but clearly his partner-in-crime isn't listening. Instead, Peter is valiantly trying to open Gabriel's pants. "Peter, you need to be quiet."

Looking up with just the glint of mischief in his eyes, Peter smirks, "Why don't you make me?"

Without waiting for a reply, he tugs down Gabriel's pants and briefs and eases down on to his knees, sliding his hands around strong thighs and leans in, pausing at the last second to look up.

"Is this okay?"

Gabriel lets out an annoyed exhale and nods, leaning forward to brace his hands on the wall in front of him, watching as Peter smiles again and wraps reddened lips around his cock and starts to suck in earnest. The medic has always been fond of reminding him that he's quite skilled in this arena, but a refresher course still feels amazing.

A particularly toe-curling swipe to the underside of his cock has Gabriel shuddering and opening his eyes, and he's treated to the sight of Peter's hips quietly rocking against nothing, and he reaches down to gently push Peter away. The medic does, and looks at where his lover is looking.

"Want me to get my cock out?" he asks, licking his lips obscenely.

"Yes. And lean back against the wall while you're at it," Gabriel replies, already working on getting his pants down more, awkwardly shoving off his right shoe so he can slide that leg completely out of his pants.

"Bossy," Peter replies, but does as he's told, sliding his own pants and ridiculous boxer briefs down to his knees before sitting on the floor against the wall, only flinching a little at how cold the floor is against his bare skin.

"Yeah yeah," Gabriel huffs, already moving to straddle the medic's thighs, sliding his legs apart just enough that he can crowd against Peter's chest and slide their matching lengths together, bending down to capture waiting lips against his own.

They kiss sloppily while Gabriel palms at Peter's dick, pleased at how dripping wet the man below him already is, and takes the both of them in hand. Another hand joins his and they slide together, the urgency from earlier returning with a vengeance.

"Mmm, Gabriel," Peter groans against the other man's mouth, and Gabriel can make out the sound of Peter's shoes scuffling on the ground as he tries to push against the ground and get leverage. Peter's other hand, the one not currently helping to jerk them off, is clutched desperately in Gabriel's hair, but he only dimly registers the pain. Instead, he pushes his hips slightly forward, adding a rocking motion to their already hurried movements. A glance down at Peter shows that the other man is already far too gone, eyes half open and openly panting, his lips slack as harsh breaths push through in warm bursts against Gabriel's chest. Feeling the other man's eyes on him, Peter looks up, back arching obscenely.

"I'm close, baby," he breathes, and Gabriel knows this must be true, because Peter only uses endearments like that during sex when his brain is too addled with endorphins to care. In response, Gabriel leans down to kiss the medic, his thumb flicking up to swipe across the sensitive head of Peter's cock. Another twist of his wrist, and he feels Peter start to stiffen, his whole body going still for the briefest of seconds before his whole body convulses and he spills over their combined hands.

The garbled string of "Oh fuck, oh Gabriel," that comes from Peter's mouth and the way the younger man looks entirely wrecked is enough to send Gabriel over the edge, and he follows with a shudder. He leans forward, burying his face in the cradle of Peter's neck and shoulder, humming when the man underneath him wraps his arms around his back with an air of comfort.

"You saved me again," Peter whispers into the space between them. His voice sounds uncharacteristically timid.

"Of course. I always will, Peter."

He pulls his head back and gingerly takes Peter's face in his hands, kissing him carefully. Peter's normally pretty sure of himself, so this kind of behavior is a little worrisome.

"I don't want to lose you," is the reply he receives, and Gabriel has to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. Peter is the one who was almost kidnapped, and the man is worried about Gabriel, not himself. It's actually pretty typical behavior.

"Trust me, the minute you broke us out of that nightmare, you got yourself stuck with me. We're going to be okay."

"Yeah, you're right. It's going to take more than that to bring us down." Peter smiles and squeezes his arms around Gabriel tighter, before his expression changes yet again. "Can you get off me now? You're kind of heavy."

His frown becomes a smile again when Gabriel lets out an indignant huff and retaliates by pinching the cheeks still under his hands, and they end up sprawled on the floor, trying not to laugh. A few more minutes of teasing passes, and they eventually right their clothes and stand up, ready to make the trek back home. Peter's countenance has visibly changed, and while he's not manic with energy anymore, he's still smiling, happy to be alive and here with someone he loves. The mood is infectious, and Gabriel mimics his expression before they head up the stairs and back out under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Written relatively recently for LJ.


End file.
